Tegina No Konbawa
by Alexis Clover
Summary: Abrió los ojos y se trago las lagrimas, calló las palabras no dichas y avanzó con pasos que no llegaban a ser oídos, con el corazón desbocada y el alma quebrada. Y así salió de la ciudad dónde las Hojas bailaban en llamas.


**Hola a todos los que os habéis tomado un tiempo para leerme, aunque hallan sido unos míseros tres minutos -quizás menos-, esta historia la hice hace mucho tiempo, y, por lo tanto, no sigue demasiado la historia, pese a eso, denle una oportunidad. La encontré entre mis documentos echas, y, cuando la hojeé, decidí de que no podía, definitivamente, estar guardando polvo y me decidí a publicar-la, claramente, reeditando la, pues muchas cosas han cambiado desde que la hice, como, por ejemplo, mi estilo de escritura, pero no habéis venido a escuchar eso, ósea que os dejo con la historia.**

**Summary: Abrió los ojos y se trago las lagrimas, calló las palabras no dichas y avanzó con pasos que no llegaban a ser oídos, con el corazón desbocada y el alma quebrada. Y así salió de la ciudad dónde las Hojas bailaban en llamas.**

**Advertencia: Eh… Ninguna, creo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ya conocidos y renombrados son de Masashi Kishimoto, un Japonés con mucho tiempo libre y que se permite años sabáticos, yo no, los personajes que no os sonaran son echos por mi.**

**Antes de todo, y según mis nociones muy básicas de japonés, Tegina significa: Carta, mientras que Konbawa: Buenas noches, lo que el título vendría a ser Carta de buenas noches.**

**Bueno, sin más, os dejo.**

_**Tegina no Konbanwa**_

_Ardía._

_En sus sueños ardía, le quemaba la espalda, los huesos y hasta el alma, sin embargo, no era una sensación desagradable. Se sentía eufórico, vivo, libre y siempre se le escapaba la sonrisa. Vaga y genuina, pero latente, con sabor a azufre, a calor, y a Ramen. Volaba como nunca sobrepasando mares de lava, rocas emergentes y prados en llamas, que desaparecían con tan solo un parpadeo. A veces, solo a veces, entre un segundo y otro extendía la mano para tocarlas, y estas lo acogían, con un ligero ronroneo similar a los gatos y que le erizaba el bello. Nunca se quemaba. No temía, y deseaba volver al sitio plagados de llamas, de pájaros con colas llameantes, dragones que escupían fuego, y prados enteros siendo quemados con aquella hipnótica facilidad. Era el fuego eterno quien lo acogía entre el sonar del despertados, el frío de la noche y la luz de la mañana._

_Ardía. Y no siempre deseaba el despertar._

_Sin embargo, el despertar llegaba._

Abrió los ojos, con pesar y esa extraña sensación en el estomago, que le quemaba el pecho y hasta el alma. El corazón le latía furioso, y sus hombros temblaban en éxtasis, y tuvo que regular la respiración, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de calmarse, le costo tragar, debido a la sequedad de la garganta y el ardor que sentía en esta. Si cerraba los ojos, y relajaba los hombro, y el alma, aun sentía los ligeros murmullos rozando le el oído, en aquel lugar entre su pecho y su alma. Y las risas de antaño, y las carcajadas a media voz, la promesas rotas y las esperanzas truncadas. Negó con la cabeza, mientras el pelo se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor frío, se levantó con pesar de entre las sabanas que aun guardaban calor y fue hacía el baño, pero, al entrar, la repentina idea de ducharse le pareció horrorosa, pese a eso, se obligo a desvestirse y meterse en la ducha donde el agua fría borro el calor aun latente.

No tardó mucho en alistarse, y cuando acabó de alistarse y se adentró en la pequeña cocina, poniendo a calentar su Ramen, adormilado, quedando abstraído del humo que provocaba su comida predilecta, imaginando las llamas, vivaces, quemando todo a su paso, pero el sonido que provoco la tetera, basto para que se levantará, mientras se quemaba la mano, y maldecía por lo bajo.

Salió del pequeño apartamento apresurado por el retraso, mientras corría por las calles desiertas, con el frío del invierno calando le los huesos y congelando le los dedos, paró para frotarse las y echarse el aliento, extrañando el calor de su cama y las sabanas esparcidas por doquier. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos sin muchos resultados, y emprendió la marcha, que solo duró unos instantes, antes de que se sintiera abstraído del mundo y que sus pies no resonaran en las frías calles invernales, sin sentir el chapoteo del agua ni las hojas de otoño.

- ¿Que…? -mascullo, sintiendo se mareado, mientras su visión fallaba, sintiendo que alguien le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza, evitando su caída en aquel océano azul, casi negro.

Sintió el olor a azufre, el fuego en el brazo, provocando le un inexplicable dolor y una sensación que no semejaba sus sueños, con el aliento abrasando le la nuca.

Con toda sus fuerzas, logró girar el cuello, pero solo vio una masa osuda, un brazo entrañablemente delgado y arrugado, y unas cuencas vacías que simulaban sus ojos, se sintió mas mareado, y gimió del dolor. El habló, pero no consiguió entender la exactitud de sus palabras, mientras sentía el tintineo constante de algún reloj que no lograba vislumbrar, el volvió a hablar, con lentitud, con murmullos que olían a tierra seca y palabras que sonaban a azufre. Cerró los ojos, apretando los labios, mientras recordaba sus llamas, y sus dragones, y sus pájaros y los prados en llamas. Y, entonces, pudo entender el significado de las palabras pronunciadas a media voz y olor a alcohol.

- _¿Puedes sentir a Neyshi…?_ -el sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho que logro que se le dilataran las pupilas, y se le acabara el aire de los pulmones, sintiendo la presión en el estomago y el ardor de la espalda.

- ¿Que diablos…? -mascullo, y, cuando fue a abrir la boca, una repentina presión le azotó la cabeza.

_"¡No lo digas!"_ y le resonó durante varios segundos en el cuerpo, mientras, él, confundido, murmuraba.

- ¿…Neyshi…?

La sublimidad de enfrente gritó encolerizada, mientras el manto negro lo destapa, descubriendo sus cuencas vacías, su rostro quemado y distorsionado, su cuerpo esquelético, mientras, su brazo aun le sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca, se desintegraba junto a su poseedor, y gritó, de sorpresa, mientras sentía que la piel le ardía y le escocía, justo antes de que desapareciera del todo, tiró con fuerza del brazo. Respiró entrecortadamente, y cuando abrió los ojos, se descubrió así mismo parado en las calles que empezaban a despertar, con el mismo frío invernal, el mismo chapoteo y las mismas hojas de otoño rozando le y apenas. Su cuerpo temblaba, el corazón le taladraba el pecho y sentía un constante aleteo en la boca del estomago, mientras levantaba la vista, observando la nada entre el todo.

- ¿Que diablos a pasado?


End file.
